


The Benefits of Ditching

by just_another_gay



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Crushes, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Motorcycle Rides, college/human AU, i swear this story is written a lot better than the tags and summary make it sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_gay/pseuds/just_another_gay
Summary: anyway yeah bonnie enrolled in college to learn junk. she did not sign up for falling for the ridiculously badass girl who sits behind her(whaaaat a story about a lovable nerd falling for a bad girl who rides a motorcycle ??? what an original concept! )





	The Benefits of Ditching

**Author's Note:**

> this idea spawned from me wanting to date a girl who wears a kick ass leather jacket and rides a motorcycle,, 6 pages later and it's on a full on fanfiction

We’d been dating for a few weeks. Three weeks to be precise.

We had the same English class together. Immediately she caught my eye; she was late on the first day and walked in like she owned the place. She wasn’t even nervous that a lot of people turned to watch her disrupt the class, not at all. She had on a crop top, worn jeans and a red jacket that I’d bet anything she thrifted from some shitty store. Somehow she managed to make an old shitty jacket look good.

She had this way of catching my attention and not letting go. I found myself weirdly drawn to her, focusing in school was not something I struggled with. I could often get sucked into the information (mainly because I usually found the information interesting) and not get distracted but I kept noticing that my attention would shift over to her.

She had this way about her that was so casual, like she could make herself at home wherever she was. She’d sit in class leaning against her chair, doodling on her paper or tapping away at her phone. I wondered what she did on her phone when she was on it. Maybe she was texting a boyfriend? Or… girlfriend? I don’t know and it didn’t matter because as captivating as she was she also seemed like trouble. 

She’d shown up to class smelling like pot more than once, her left arm was covered in tattoos. Not to mention she had approximately five ear piercings altogether. I could tell by her hair that she changed every other day that she was spontaneous.

I knew she’d be nothing but trouble but… I still wanted to be around her. I sat in the front row so that I could hear best and she sat in the second row because it was close to the door and she comes late to class multiple times. She either shows up late or leaves halfway through the lecture.

That second part is important for the next part of this story. 

I was in class, scribbling down notes like my life depended on it and doing my best to ignore the pull of the girl behind me. Unfortunately it’s hard to ignore someone when they tap on your shoulder. At first I brushed it off as my imagination but when it happened a second time with more force I  _ had  _ to turn around. My annoyed expression morphed into one of utter shock when I saw that the person who had tapped me was none other than that girl! She’s not even a proper acquaintance, so I don’t know why my heart stopped.

“Hey you wanna bail? This lecture is so boring and I’m dying for a drink.”

“It’s ten in the morning and you want to leave class to go  _ drinking _ ?” I was expecting her to get defensive or something but she just grinned like she knew how to work people like me. Like my resistance was expected. “No one said we have to start drinking yet. There’s a billion things we could do before it gets dark.”

“Is one of those things paying attention in class?” I turned, thinking the conversation was over and I had made my point, but she had other plans, of  _ course  _ she did. I was trying to catch up on what I’d missed while talking with her, I didn’t need to write that much down to get back on track, I hadn’t been distracted for too long. I felt someone move beside me and when I glanced over there sat the same freaking girl. What can I do to get a break around here! 

She wasn’t even  _ looking  _ at the board, not even pretending to, she was staring straight at  _ me  _ and she  _ knew  _ I knew she was looking at me. At least when I stared at her I wasn’t so obvious. We didn’t exchange any words for a few more minutes and I was actually starting to think that maybe she had given up and would give it a rest. This is gonna sound crazy because it almost never happens but, I was wrong.

She leaned over (I noticed for the first time that she has a very strong smell, not bad just like her natural smell, stronger than the average person) and talked in a whisper, “Come on, I can  _ see  _ that you’re bored and I know that you’re smart. You could probably do this stuff in your sleep.”

I ignored how strange it felt to think she paid enough attention to me to know I was smart. I hate to admit it, but she was right. I had grown rather bored. I knew all the information and I had all the notes I needed to understand the material. It was tedious to stay here any longer. So I sighed and closed my notebook. “You win, let’s go.” I was kind of shocked at myself. I didn’t even  _ know  _ this girl, and here I was skipping class with her! She wasn’t my friend and I didn’t need to wait for anyone so I picked up my stuff and left without another word or look at her. If she was going to follow me then she’d follow, if she wasn’t then I could go somewhere quiet and study. I walked out with my head held high, as if I wasn’t nervous that people were staring at me and that I was about to possibly hangout with this girl I am weirdly fixated on.

I had taken a few steps outside when I heard the doors open and close behind me and hurried footsteps. I didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. “Wanna grab some grub? There’s this killer diner around here. They have  _ the  _ best cheeseburgers!” Against my will I smiled. “Sure that sounds great.”

And that’s how I ditched class for the first time. 

We ate at the diner, she had greatly over exaggerated the burgers, and just talked.

I found out that her name was Marciline and she was the lead singer/bass player in a band. She had a complicated relationship with her father and loved anything red, especially red flavored foods. I tried to explain that reds not technically a flavor but she fought against that statement and I gave up. (I also found out that she swings both ways if you know what I mean…)

She actually learned a lot about me as well, and that didn’t freak me out nearly as much as it would with other people. I found myself telling her all about my love for science and how I work at a pre Kay. I love caring for children, I’ve always taken to being the natural leader. I rambled on about experiments I’ve made and fun times I’ve had with my friends. Even told her about this guy who’s always kind of creeped on me to the point where it’s borderline stalker. 

Our lunch came to a semi abrupt stop when her phone alarm went off. She turned it off and looked up at me apologetically. I was preparing myself for whatever she was about to say but it’s hard to prepare when you don’t know  _ what  _ you’re preparing for. “Hey, I’ve got to get home to let my dog out, wanna come with?” she looked genuinely nervous for my response. 

I weighed the options. I could go home, maybe study for a while or clean, or I could follow her to her house and see inside her home and spend more time with her… I really did want to go with her but I didn’t want to seem  _ too  _ desperate, so I made a compromise. “We can meet back up at that bar you mentioned. I think you owe me a drink or two.” she stuttered out an ‘okay’ and I walked out, trying to look confident and not like my insides were all exploding. 

Every time I tried to sit down to study or do my work I found that I couldn't focus. My mind was stuck on a loop of  _ herherherherherherher-  _ and I didn’t know how to break out of it. My mind would drift to her smile or laugh or I’d think back to the time we spent together, I replayed our lunch over and over again. I was even creating fake, made up scenarios about  _ what if  _ and  _ maybe soon _ . If I thought I had a (small) obsession with her before I was gravely mistaken.

When the time that we were supposed to meet drew nearer I was getting more and more nervous. I showered because I didn’t want to smell  _ gross _ and when I got out I wasn’t sure what to wear. Do I change into something more appealing? Do I wear the same clothes as before? Would it be weird to wear something different? Eventually I decided that putting my old clothes back on would be gross since I’ve showered and their technically dirty since I wore them out, so I would change. But then I wasn’t sure what to change  _ into. _

Even though I passed the legal drinking age I had never actually gone into a bar before, instead preferring to drink at home with close friends in a controlled environment. I contemplated wearing jeans and a sweater, then I realized it was too warm for that. I probably tried on everything in my closet before deciding that my best bet was just a nice, short (but not  _ too  _ short) dress and a light jacket since it looked like it might rain. Casual yet appealing. 

I only got more nervous the closer I got to the meeting place so that by the time I was parked outside the park I was slightly shaking. I wasn’t completely sure  _ why  _ I was so nervous, this was just a girl right. Just a girl. Just a friend and even if she wasn’t  _ just  _ a friend I had dated before. My nerves didn’t make sense and I was afraid to think about them too much, scared at what they might mean. 

Walking into the bar felt like walking into an ambush. There were so many people and it was loud and dark. I was a few seconds away from just turning around and leaving but then I saw her sitting in a corner booth, away from the worst of the noise. I felt better already. The closer I got the more foolish I felt. She hadn’t changed her clothes (aside from her jacket now being a leather one). I sat down across from her, noticing that she had already gotten us both drinks,mine had already started to make a circle on the table from the condensation. “I thought you might be a no show!” 

She looked happy to see me, her eyes trained on me with a warm, if not giddy, expression. I was startled by my overwhelming urge to kiss her. Yep, guess she was definitely more than a friend in my book. I didn’t kiss her, instead putting my mouth to work taking a sip of my drink. It was cold and  _ sickeningly  _ sweet all the same. Which was just the right amount of sweet for me. I forgot I had told her I had a massive sweet tooth, it felt good that she remembered. 

We were about three drinks in (well me three, her four and a half) when I finally got enough courage to ask her something that I’ve wanted to ask since this morning.

“Hey can I ask you something?” it was funny (and cute) how her expression turned to nervous and her voice filled with anticipation, she played it off casually enough though. “Yeah of course you can.” After she spoke she picked up her drink and took a long drink. If I didn’t know any better I’d think she was hiding her face from giving too much away.

“Why did you ask to dit- to hang out today? We hadn’t even spoken before today?” It was a genuine question and I didn’t think it was too out of line. She blushed all the same though. I filled with pride that  _ I  _ could make her blush. _ Me.  _ She downed what remained of her drink before continuing.

“Well, you seemed interesting and I wanted to know more about you,” she scootched a little closer before continuing, “plus you’re the cutest person I’ve ever seen and I’m not dense, I’ve noticed you ogling me. You aren’t as slick as you think.” She was darting her eyes from my lips to my eyes and leaning in and I could smell her even stronger (she smelt like old wood and the river), I could smell the alcohol on her breath. My heart and brain were battling over what to do. My brain was saying that I should lean away because this should not be how our first kiss together should be, while my heart was screaming  _ yesyesyes. _

_ _ In the end, I didn’t have to decide cause a drunk dancing man bumped into a passing waiter and I got drenched in what smelled like whiskey and ice and the poor waiter almost fell right into our booth but caught herself on the table, spilling what remained of my drink as well as she stopped her fall with her hands. 

My shirt was wet with the drink waiter had been carrying and my lap was wet with  _ my  _ drink that the waiter spilled and was now dripping from the table onto me. The man apologized profusely and helped the waiter up. She also apologized and offered to get me a replacement drink. I told her it was alright and I didn’t need another drink. Instead, I turned to Marcy and asked if we could blow this joint. She happily agreed. 

Hand in hand we drunkenly danced out of the bar. I call it dancing but it was more us tripping over our feet and being too stubborn to let go of one another. Once outside I noticed that it was raining. Hard. If I wasn’t so happy due to Marcy and the alcohol I probably would have been pissed that I was getting even  _ more  _ wet. 

“Hey do you wanna keep this party going at my place? You could meet my dog.” I put my hands on her chest, leaning against her and said (if not  _ slightly  _ slurred) that I would love to. She climbed on her motorcycle but I just kind of stood there dumbly. I couldn’t drive home since I had been drinking and I wasn’t sure what to do and I think the alcohol had made my brain stop working. 

“You gonna hop on or stand there getting soaked all night?” I took the hint. 

I had never ridden on a motorcycle and at first I was hesitant because she had also been drinking but she assured me that there wasn’t much alcohol in her drink and she was just a  _ little  _ tipsy. Alcohol also made my judgment shit I guess because I decided to believe her. Having my first motorcycle ride in the rain by a not completely sober person who I have a crush on probably wasn’t the best bet. But anytime I started getting scared I would just hold her tighter and breath in her scent and forget the rest of the world existed. I wasn’t scared very often, alcohol also made me more daring. At one point I even threw my hands in the air and let out a long woop she just laughed and called me a dork. 

She had a nice little house, I wasn’t surprised that the outside was painted red. We ran to her porch, out of the rain and finally,  _ finally  _ we kissed. And it was  _ me  _ who initiated it! I pulled her towards me and kissed her hard the second we had taken shelter out of the storm. I actually think I ended up slamming her against her front door, my brain is a little fuzzy on the details. She was oh so willing to respond with equal enthusiasm. It was dark and we were wet and the rain was loud but not hitting us since we were safe under shelter. All I know is the kiss left us both breathless. 

We stumbled inside, she closed the door by pushing me against it. Our kisses were  _ fire  _ and it was all so electrifying. I can honestly say I’ve never felt that alive. She sparked this torch in me since the moment she started talking to me. I was doing things I never thought I’d do before. I played  _ hookie _ , I drank at a  _ bar _ , I rode on a  _ motorcycle _ . I was currently making out with the ‘bad girl’ from class. Who am I? But the most frightening thing is, I didn’t care. In fact, I  _ encouraged  _ it. She started kissing down my neck and I was letting out these needy, breathy wimpers. I know I sounded pathetic but I didn’t care. Everywhere she touched tingled and I wanted  _ more.  _ I wanted it  _ all.  _

But then she was pulling away and I was confused. She had this teasing, affectionate yet almost  _ somber  _ look in her eyes. No one had ever looked at me like that. It wasn’t love, I’m not that naive, it was more like how I would look at a first place trophy after I had won the science fair as a kid. She was looking at me like she felt lucky to have me, like she’d found something really special. “Okay I think it’s time for bed.” At first I got excited, thinking  _ finally let’s get a move on _ , but I’m positive she could see where my mind was going because she continued with, “I’ll sleep on the couch, you can have my bed.” 

I felt like I had just been robbed. The hell did she just say to me? Usually when you  _ bring someone home and make out  _ it leads to more um… fun activities. “Come on, you didn’t really think I’d take advantage of you while you’re drunk right?” I felt like pouting so that’s exactly what I did. I leaned against her side with my arms crossed so that she could lead me to her room while also touching me. She kissed me one more time before leaving. As much as I want to say I stayed up thinking about her the truth is I was out almost as soon as she left. What can I say I woke up early and I usually go to bed hours before this. 

After that night we were almost inseparable for a week, some days she’d get me to ditch class and we’d go speed down empty roads on her motorcycle or go back to one of our places and do  _ other  _ things. Some days I’d get her to actually focus in class and  _ learn _ . The nights she spent at my house we would study for a few hours, make dinner together, watch an episode of a show or play a card game, talk for a long time then maybe go straight to bed maybe do more  _ stimulating _ activities in the bedroom (or on the couch...or kitchen counter..). 

The nights at  _ her  _ house would vary. Some nights we’d order take out and spend the whole night talking till we couldn’t keep our eyes open, some nights we’d fuck till we were exausted, most nights though she’d play for me. She would take out her bass or whatever musical instrument she felt like using at the time, and play or write a song for or about me. We had one rule through both our houses though, if I felt like studying at her house she respected it and it was no biggie, she’d do something else. If we were at my house and she wanted to practice it was cool too. Even though we were together we could still do our own thing.

I even got to go to her band practice a few times.

Three weeks of bliss. They call it the honeymoon faze, at first I thought that was total bs but now I know it has some truth to it. Three weeks to convince me I wanted her to be my forever. Who would have thought my person for life would be a bad girl rocker chick?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first adventure time fanfic and id love to hear what you have to say about it!


End file.
